It is often desirable to provide support for the burned foot of a patient to prevent foot drop and the like while the burns are healing. A foot orthosis of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059 is suitable to provide such support. However, the material embracing the foot and attaching the orthosis in place has heretofore created substantial problems for burned patients in that the material thereof tends to stick to the burn area due to exudate from the burn. Existing anklet material also absorbs medications associated with the burn treatment. Existing anklets must be removed from the patient and washed everyday.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an attachment and lining material for a foot orthosis which can be used on the burned feet of patients wherein the material of the anklet and liner will not adhere to the burned areas.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a foot orthosis for use on the burned foot of a patient which will not absorb moisture from either the medication or the burn itself, and which will not have to be laundered each day.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a foot orthosis for use on the burned foot of the patient which can be easily wiped clean to eliminate the need for constant liner changes during the treatment of the burned patient.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a foot orthosis for use on the burned foot of a patient which has an anklet and liner comprised of a closed foam material which will not absorb moisture.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method for treating and supporting the limbs of a burned patient by using a liner and anklet material on a support member wherein the liner and anklet material will not adhere to the burns of the patient.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
This invention utilizes the foot orthosis structure similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059 wherein the anklet and liner material are comprised of a closed foam material which will not stick to the burns of the patient and which will not absorb moisture from either the wounds or medication thereon.